


Steam

by CrystalPotterBlack1



Series: The Spy Who Loved Me [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Do not post to another site!, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry has a gun. What? She’s an Agent!, Harry is a Tease, Luna and Spencer would make a great couple. Hmmm.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalPotterBlack1/pseuds/CrystalPotterBlack1
Summary: Tansy Potter (Fem Harry) and her friends are letting off some steam in a packed Nightclub. Enter Derek Morgan, and things get steamier than ever.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Series: The Spy Who Loved Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Basically pure, dirty fun! I am trying to get my mojo back.
> 
> This is a separate story from The Honey Pot, and can be read separately or together. This occurs in the same universe, but is not a continuation.  
> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, or CRIMINAL MINDS!

“Wow, this place is packed!” Neville said, looking around the nightclub in amazement. “I don’t know about this, guys.” He said, pulling on his collar nervously.

The girls had forced him into some tight jeans, and a snug shirt that brought out his big, bright eyes. Neville had really become a handsome man, the ladies of the group (and Blaise and Draco) could say objectively. Not that Draco ever _would._ Even though they were on ‘friendly’ terms now, due to Blaise being on Team 007, Draco was still Draco.

”Don’t even start, plant boy.” Blaise said, shaking his head. “You are the one who hijacked our ‘Girls Night Out’. You get what you deserve.” He said, sticking out his tongue at the blonde man.

”You’re a guy as well! So is Draco- well, half man, half snake.” Neville exclaimed. 

“Longbottom...” Draco started, before Blaise interrupted. He didn’t want their bickering to ruin Tansy’s birthday. She had promised to get wild, and lose her inhibitions. She had been so uptight lately!

”Why, Neville!” Blaise said with a mock, scandalized look. “You wanna talk about Draco’s snake? Ok, then. It’s nice and long, and really thick-“

”Please be quiet!”

”Shut up, Blaise!”

Neville and Tansy interrupted, both looking a little nauseous.

They cased the club, looking for a table. There didn’t seem to be any options, and the press of people made them move over to the side.

”Where’s Luna?” Tansy asked. She had not seen her since they entered the club. 

“Right here!” Luna said, popping up from nowhere.

”Shit, Luna! How do you do that?” Draco exclaimed, clutching his chest in fright.

Luna grinned. “I follow the nargles!” She said, laughing. “I got us a table! Follow me.” She said, then darted into the crowd.

The group had a hard time making their way through the thick crowd, and Neville and Blaise had to form a barrier around Tansy, to prevent her from being groped by the gyrating masses. She was receiving a lot of attention from the men in the crowd. Her voluptuous shape, and beautiful face was a killer combo. Tansy had grown used to it over the years, but she didn’t like it. It had it’s perks- don’t get her wrong- but it had more bad sides than good, in her opinion.

The men who approached her were only interested in her body, and other women resented the Hell out of her! Even her Uncle and Cousin had leered at her, causing her to live in fear until she was old enough to leave that horror house for good.

They finally made it to Luna, who had miraculously gotten them a corner table, with plush, booth seating.

”How on Earth... Luna, you didn’t use Magic, did you?” Neville asked, aghast at the possibility.

Luna winked at them. “Of course not! How dare you besmirch my honor?” She said, and they continued to squabble as all but Blaise took a seat.

”I’ll get the first round. What do you guys want?” He asked. 

After receiving their orders, he headed for the bar. As the music blasted around them, the other patrons’ glances kept roving over their table. Tansy understood why, they were all very attractive people, and dressed to the nines. 

Blaise and Draco always looked sharp, it was in their DNA. Neville had been dressed by the girls, and he was receiving many admiring glances. Luna was wearing a short, Royal blue dress, with lemon yellow accents. It was a sleeveless, halter style, and hugged her slim figure. Her bright, blue eyes were glowing, and her beautiful, blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. 

Tansy was wearing a super short, gold dress. It had a modest, boat-necked front, with quarter length sleeves. The back, however, had a large, diamond shaped cut out, that made it practically backless. With her generous ass, and large breasts, she was a stunner. She really hoped they had fun tonight. She had been so stressed lately, and she needed to blow off some steam.

Across town, another Federal Agent was having similar thoughts.

* * *

”Come on, Pretty Boy! Going out to a hot club won’t kill you, but stress could.” Derek Morgan said, cajolingly.

The BAU of the FBI had just returned from solving a truly horrifying Case. The whole team was irritable, haunted, and stressed out to the max. The Director had taken one look at them, and the Case File, and gave them a week off to ‘decompress’. Even Hotch had let out a breath of relief at hearing that.

”I promise we’ll have fun! Drinking Mojitos, and dancing! What’s not to like?” Penelope Garcia asked.

As their Computer Specialist, she wasn’t as involved in their cases as an Agent was, but it was close. She read those Case Files, and saw those pictures- and it was an emotionally draining job. They had to have an outlet for stress relief, or they would burn out quickly.

Dr. Spencer Reid was used to being pressured to go out by Derek and Garcia, but the look in Derek’s eyes was different this time, almost pleading. This Case had been hard on them all, and everyone couldn’t de-stress by reading.

”Fine. But I’m not dancing!” He said, pouting. 

Derek grinned as Penelope cheered. He knew that if Spencer had enough to drink, they could get him out on the floor.

”Of course not, Baby boy!” He said.

”And I am wearing what I like!” Spencer argued, which started up a squabble between him and Garcia, which Derek ignored.

He wanted to let loose tonight, and if he found a special lady to spend some time with, even better. It had been a while since he took someone home, and he was getting tired of his own, right hand.

He couldn’t wait. “Let the games begin.” 

* * *

After a couple of Martinis, Tansy wanted to dance. She had already turned down a couple of guys due to them talking to her breasts, and not even making eye contact with her. She was starting to get a little down about it, honestly.

”What’s wrong, Tans?” Neville asked, seeing her mood going down.

Tansy wasn’t about to whine about how hard it was to find a good man to _Neville Longbottom_ for goodness sake’s! If only he wasn’t so much like a brother to her!

”Cake! It’s my birthday, but there’s no cake! It’s tragic.” She said, making herself look super sad.

”Forget the cake, Tans! What you need is some sausage! You are turning into a sexual wegan!” Blaise said, laughing at his own joke.

”What are you talking about?” Tansy asked, confused.

”I think he meant ‘sexual VEGAN’.” Draco said, shocking everyone with his muggle knowledge. “What?” He asked defensively, starting to turn red. Whether it was from embarrassment, or anger, Tansy had no idea.

”Exactly! You have been on a no sausage diet for far too long.” Blaise said, wickedly.

”Goddamnit, Blaise! Be quiet, or I’ll never be able to eat breakfast again!” Neville said, his face screwed up in disgust.

”Fine! So much for me trying to be subtle-“

” _That’s subtle?”_ Luna said, her disbelief cutting through her usual, dreamy tone.

“Yes, darling. You are the soul of discretion.” Draco said, rolling his eyes. His voice as dry as the desert.

Tansy made a face at Blaise. “It’s only been a couple of months, Blaise-“

”Ten! It has been ten, long and lonely months. You deserve better than that, girl!” He interrupted, voice grave.

”Ten months?” Luna asked, shocked. “How do you walk around with a body like _that,”_ Luna said, waving a hand in front of the seated Potter. “and not have sex for almost a year!?” 

“I _know,_ right?” Blaise said, leaning in, his glass of Bourbon swaying dangerously.

”Would you like to dance, Tansy? I can tell you are not enjoying this... discussion.” Draco asked, over the shrill, shocked voices of the others. Well, not Neville. He had his red face buried in his hands, trying to block out the conversation.

Tansy was touched, really. He was coming to her rescue right now, no doubt. This might even satisfy that Life Debt he owed her, she thought, wryly.

”Absolutely! At least I know you won’t be staring at my arse the whole time.” She said, taking his hand, and sliding out of the booth behind him.

”I don’t know about that. Even gay men can appreciate your shape. The only man who wouldn’t is a man that prefers his women boney.” Draco said, smirking at her.

They made their way onto the dance floor, and started dancing close together. It was a little awkward, at first. But as they got into the music, they became more comfortable. Tansy turned around, her back facing Draco’s front. Her hips had been grabbed a couple of times, and some random man would start grinding against her butt. She wasn’t having that right now. She just wanted to have fun with her friends, not be fondled by unknown men all night!

It would take someone special to get her attention tonight, she thought.

Draco surprised her by plastering himself against her back, and wrapped his arms around her waist. They swayed, and grinded against each other, both having a great time.

  
Anyone from Wizarding Britain who saw them right now would be shocked as Hell! Tansy thought with a devilish grin. Maybe Blaise could take a picture?

* * *

Derek walked into the club, pushing Spencer inside with firm pressure. He rolled his eyes at his friends inevitable balking. He was a grown man for God’s sakes! He should be able to enter a bar or club without throwing a tantrum! There was awkward, and then there was obstinate. Derek thought, somewhat uncharitably. He knew his thoughts weren’t really fair, but right now he was too high strung to care.

He ran his eyes lazily over the crowd, while Penny tried to find a place to sit. The crowd crowd was pumping, and he couldn’t wait to get lost in it. He headed towards the bar, and stopped dead as he neared it, causing him to receive some dirty looks for obstructing the way to liquor, but he barely noticed.

Roughly eight feet in front of him, the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, was dancing. Her already short dress was bunching up with the movements of her and her companion, showing off her strong looking thighs. Her (very ample) breasts were swaying with the beat, and she had her eyes closed, lost in the music. Her long, dark hair was partially obscuring her pale dance partner, as he grinded against her spectacular ass. For a white girl, she was _stacked,_ in all his favorite ways. Not that he had never dated a white girl before, but they had never had the body type he loved.

The question was... how was he going to get next to her? He shook himself out of his stupor, and continued towards the busy bar. As he waited, he plotted. 

He had no idea that he had a Guardian Angel, in the form of a dreamy blonde.

Luna giggled in delight, enjoying the thought of the mischief to come.

Somewhere in the club...Neville shivered.


End file.
